User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Thunder Legend Eze
Thunder Legend Eze Skill 'Thunder of Lore (100% boost to Atk power and 30% increase in HP of Thunder types) 'Burst 'Imperial Thunder Star (12 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 12 BC) 'Brave Burst Thunder Comet Flash (15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & greatly boosts Atk for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 15 BC) Brave Burst I'll destroy everything! (3 combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies & massively boosts damage produced during Spark for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 35 BC, DC: 3 BC) Skill Foolish Resolution (20% boost to all parameters in battle & boost to critical hit damage when Batootha is equipped.) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Hello, everyone and welcome to my first 7* Unit Spotlight! This one features Eze, one of the Six Heroes reigning from the ruined Atharva Republic. He's defeated Kuhla before facing the Masked Man, defeated Karl in Trial 001 back in the day, and defeated me in Grand Gaia Chronicles! ...er... wait... we're talking about Eze, right? That's right! The greatest idiot swordsman ever known to man! He acts tough and plays tough and claims that he is the only one who can defeat himself. However, do we find that true or not? Let's find out! Leader Skill Score: 7/10 I knew this was coming when 7* Six Heroes hit Japan. 100% boost to ATK and 30% boost to HP of their respective element. This Leader Skill provides a lot of power and survivability to your units. Units holding status-boosting Spheres are likely to reach over 10000 HP with this Leader Skill. This only gets higher if you're using double Leads. However, the problem with this type of Leader Skill is the lack of diversity in the squad. This Leader Skill only applies to Thunder units only. You would have to create a mono-Thunder team to achieve the full effect of Eze's Leader Skill. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Eze's BB utilizes a 250% damage modifier, which is much lower than the average 280% that most 7* units use. To make things sound even worse, Eze doesn't provide any utility with this BB whatsoever. It's just pure damage. This shows a huge lack of support for the squad. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Eze's SBB utilizes the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to Eze's high attack and damage modifier. Eze also provides the 110% Atk buff, which is pretty good. However, this isn't the best in the game as there is Ultor whose Atk buff is 200% on his SBB. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Eze's SBB utilizes the typical 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to Eze's high attack and damage modifier. Eze also provides a 120% Spark buff, which is very useful for Eze's 3 hit-count. With a low hit count, it's easier for Eze to spark with other high hit-count units for the increased damage. However, what really cripples this UBB is the fact that this has the lowest Drop Check out of all of the attacking UBB in the game. A Drop Check of 3 BC? This barely provides any BC support at all, which makes it very hard for the squad to recover back to a comfortable BB gauge momentum. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Sweet! A Medulla Gem and a semi-Geldnite Axe combined with Batootha? This brings Eze an alleviation of worry when it comes to survivability. Batootha doesn't provide any HP boost to Eze, but this Extra Skill helps fix the loss of HP by boosting Eze's stats by 20%. The Crit damage boost is certainly nice as well. When combined with other Crit buffers, Eze can land Crits easier and deal a lot more damage. Arena Score: 8/10 Eze's normal attack Drop Check is 30 BC, which is pretty decent to use. Additionally, Eze deals high damage thanks to his high Atk, making him effective for normal attack nuking. However, Eze's Leader Skill can come into play. This is where you only focus on killing units using normal attacks. Remember Zurg's Leader Skill? 100% maximum boost to ATK at max HP? Eze can boost all Thunder units' ATK by 100%, which can dominate most units in Arena. However, this method is not reliable as opponents may carry Earth units that can take Thunder attacks. Stats Score: 7/10 Eze is practically a nuker. His ATK is high and it's only going to get higher when the Batootha is equipped to him. His mighty sword gives Eze a 20% boost to all stats and this is on top of all of his status boosts. In terms of typing, my type preference for Eze is... Anima > Breaker > Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 6/10 Not much going on for Eze. This is due to the low utility that he provides for the squad. True, Eze provides a high Atk buff, but it makes little difference to damage compared to Spark buffs and crit buffs. Overall, Eze's roles are really just pure damage. While it is true that Eze provides some damage utility with his Atk buff, there are other units that can fulfill that role better. There is Nadore who boosts Atk, Def, and Rec by 120%, which already makes her far superior than what Eze can provide. Sphere Recommendations *Batootha & Heavenly Bud *Batootha & Flag Flower *Batootha & Heresy Orb *Batootha & Fallacy Orb Conclusion Total Score: 6.9/10 Eze might be right in defeating himself. His damage is very good without a doubt, but the Drop Checks are what kills Eze's performance in the squad. However, this certainly does not mean Eze isn't one of the coolest-looking units in the game. If you plan to get all of the Six Heroes to their 7* form, best of luck! Mono teams make a comeback once again. Which of the Six Heroes did you evolve to 7* first? Vargas Selena Lance Eze Atro Magress Comment below on what you think of Eze! Was he your starting unit? Did he provide a lot of use when you first did Trial 001 back in the day? Did he stomp you in Grand Gaia Chronicles back in the day? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Flame Legend Vargas *Ice Legend Selena *Cyclopean Ultor *Dark Legend Magress Category:Blog posts